1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal selectively activating a partial region on a display unit composed of a main region and an extended region, and a display operating method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
As the mobile terminal becomes multi-functional, the size of a display unit is increased and picture quality is enhanced to have a high resolution. This may cause significant power consumption in driving the display unit of the mobile terminal. Generally, when the display unit is activated, an entire screen is activated. This results in almost constant power being consumed. Further, the longer the display unit is in an activated state, the more power consumption of a battery is increased.